Trapped Beast
by PaperFox19
Summary: Komamura is chasing a rogue shinigami but gets caught in the shingami's trap. Ichigo shows up to help him but things don't go so well. Yaoi Komamura/Ichigo Do not read if you do not like yaoi Warning Yaoi Furry and more do not read if you do not like


I do not own bleach or it's characters

Trapped Beast

Komamura is chasing a rogue shinigami but gets caught in the shingami's trap. Ichigo shows up to help him but things don't go so well.

Warning YAOI! Do not read if you do not like yaoi

Warning Yaoi Furry and use of Tentacles DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE

Tempari is a shinigami in Komamura's squad. He has betrayed soul society and injured many in Komamura's group, before escaping into the land of the living. Komamura was ordered to chase after Tempari and bring him to justice.

He followed Tempari into the land of the living, and chased him into a park.

Their zanpaktou clashed together. "Why have you betrayed soul society?" Komamura growled out.

Tempari laughed. "Because it was the first step of my revenge, after I find Ichigo Kurosaki I can take the second step."

Komamura was shocked. "What does Ichigo have to do with this?"

Tempari laughed again. "Because Lord Aizen ordered me to attack Ichigo…"

"Aizen!" Komamura growled and started to attack more fiercely. Tempari blocked each of Komamura's strikes.

"Aww, did I strike a nerve fur ball." Tempari shouted. "Well to bad. To think they let a monster like you be a captain. I was happier when you hid your face monster."

Tempari's words made Komamura falter and Komamura caught him in the shoulder. "Ha ha ha, you're so weak. No wonder Lord Aizen sought me out he saw the power I posses."

Komamura clutched his injured shoulder and growled. "Once I take care of you, I will take out Ichigo, and Aizen will bestow me with even greater power."

"No I will stop you here."

"My, the animal is persistent; well I guess I will have to use my power on you." Tempari's zanpaktou turned a dark pinkish color. "Trap Him, Shokushu." He touched the sword to the ground. A large pink ring spread across the ground. The ring grew until it had Komamura and Tempari inside it.

Tempari jumped out of the ring. "Now have fun mutt. I'm going to go kill Ichigo now." Tempari turned his back to Komamura.

"Bankai!" He roared. He then ran Tempari threw with the giant's massive sword. Tempari gasped.

"Damn you, (cough, cough) it looks like it's over for me. (cough, cough) To bad for you, you didn't kill me before I used my power. It doesn't matter how strong you are." Tempari made a choked laugh before pink gelatin like tentacles sprang from his sword and wrapped around Tempari. The tentacles dissolved Tempari's clothes and body.

Komamura stared in shock as Tempari was dissolved by his own zanpaktou. He dispelled his bankai and took a step forward. However that was a mistake. The moment he took that step the ring glowed and pink gelatin like tentacles sprang out from the ground and began to bind Komamura's body.

"What is this?" Komamura struggled but the tentacles were strong despite their appearance. Komamura slashed at the tentacles but they just kept appearing. The tentacles reached out and began to bind Komamura's sword.

Komamura saw his zanpaktou start to get dissolved. He pulled all his strength to free his zanpaktou from the tentacles. 'My bankai should be able to dispatch these vile things.'

"Ban…" Komamura started but a tentacle wrapped around his muzzle and silenced him. More tentacles rose up and began to dissolve his clothing. Komamura panicked when tentacles went after his zanpaktou, he threw his zanpaktou outside of the rings area.

The tentacles dissolved all of his clothing. 'Am I going to be dissolved like Tempari was?' The tentacles forced Komamura onto his knees. The tentacles stroked his legs forcing a growl of pleasure to escape him.

The tentacles then bound Komamura's hands behind his back. Then the tentacles started caressing Komamura's bound body, causing him to become aroused. His cock started to rise and the tentacles attacked. The gelatinous tentacles played with his furry balls, while another tentacle swallowed his member.

Komamura moans were muffled, as the tentacle on his arousal started to suck him. Two tentacles slithered up his body and latched onto his nipples. Komamura tried to struggle but the tentacles had a firm hold on him.

Komamura groaned in pleasure as his body was assaulted by the tentacles. The tentacles at his nipples and manhood continued to suck on him, while other tentacles slithered and caressed Komamura's body.

Komamura whimpered when he felt the tentacles raise his hips and slide a tentacle along his entrance. 'No please…'

A tentacle started to press itself into Komamura's virgin entrance. Komamura cried out in pain as the thick tentacle pushed itself inside him. The tentacle slithered inside him until it reached Komamura's sweet spot. It then proceeded to fuck Komamura hitting his sweet spot with each strike.

Komamura moaned his mind going blank as his sweet spot was hit again and again. The tentacle around his muzzle released him only to stuff itself into his mouth and down his throat. Komamura was now fucked from both sides.

Komamura came hard and the tentacle drank him down. Komamura felt himself getting weaker, as he released. He thought he was going to die, be dissolved by these tentacles as soon as they were done with him.

"KOMAMURA!" A voice shouted. Komamura turned and saw Ichigo running towards him. 'No Kurosaki Ichigo stay away.' Komamura thought in vain.

Ichigo saw Komamura being attacked by the strange tentacles. He had sensed to sources of spiritual energy enter the human world. He went shinigami when he felt one of the spiritual presences disappear. He felt the other's spiritual pressure start to fade and he used flash steps, he never expected to see captain Komamura being attacked.

Ichigo stepped into the circle without a single thought for himself. Tentacles rose up and began to attack Ichigo's body. The tentacles started to dissolve Ichigo's clothes. Ichigo slashed at them but more just kept coming. Ichigo's clothes were dissolved away quicker than Komamura's were. The trap had grown stronger by feeding on Komamura. "What the hell?"

The tentacles then went after Ichigo's zanpaktou. Ichigo growled in anger. 'Take this.'

"Bankai!" Ichigo's spiritual pressure ripped through the tentacles both on him and on Komamura. The force of Ichigo's bankai destroyed the ring preventing any more tentacles from appearing. Ichigo blushed as he realized he was very naked.

He moved over to Komamura. "Komamura are you alright can you stand?"

Komamura was on all fours his body gasping for air. He was still aroused from the assault to his body. He starred at Ichigo with lust filled eyes. Ichigo got closer and Komamura pressed his lips to his. Ichigo blushed and backed away. "What was that?"

Komamura crawled on all fours over to Ichigo, his hard member dripping between his legs. Ichigo blushed and felt his manhood start to rise. Komamura caught Ichigo. He wrapped his strong arms around Ichigo's body. He trailed his tongue over Ichigo's body tasting the young soul reaper. Komamura groaned in pleasure and inhaled deeply.

His body shuddered. "Komamura what are you doing?"

"I can't stop myself. Please don't hate me." The look in Komamura's eyes made Ichigo's heart clench. "Komamura." Ichigo whispered Komamura's name.

Komamura went lower and took Ichigo's erection into his mouth. He sucked Ichigo hungrily and Ichigo's moans encouraged him. He buried his nose in Ichigo's orange curls and sucked Ichigo's hard manhood and enjoyed Ichigo's musk. Ichigo placed his hand on Komamura's head and Komamura moaned in pleasure. Ichigo began to pet Komamura and Komamura growled in pleasure.

Ichigo moaned in pleasure. "Komamura stop I'm going to cum." This made Komamura moan around Ichigo's arousal and he started sucking harder, even using his tongue to lick the underside of his erection. Ichigo moaned and came.

Komamura drank Ichigo's seed down and with a growl he came his seed splashing onto the ground. Komamura pulled off Ichigo's softening manhood and whimpered as his own arousal was still painfully hard.

He turned around and presented his ass to Ichigo. He looked back at Ichigo with pleading eyes. Ichigo's once soft manhood shot up. Ichigo licked his lips. He moved up behind Komamura. He gripped Komamura's tail and lifted him up and Komamura growled in pleasure and bucked back against him.

Ichigo could see Komamura's wet hole, and it made his arousal twitch. "Komamura do you want me to…" Komamura growled and bucked back rubbing his entrance against Ichigo's hard member. Ichigo groaned. He positioned the head of his arousal at Komamura's hole and with one hard thrust he buried himself deep into Komamura's tight wet hole.

Komamura howled in pleasure and clamped down hard on Ichigo's erection. Ichigo moaned. He was worried he had hurt Komamura but it seems the tentacles did a good job stretching him. "Komamura you're so tight, I'm going to start moving."

Ichigo gripped Komamura's hips and he started to move. He began to fuck Komamura's tight heat. With each thrust he hit Komamura's sweet spot making Komamura howl in pleasure. "Oh fuck Komamura."

Ichigo moaned and reached beneath Komamura and began fisting his large erection. Komamura howled and came again his seed splashed over Ichigo's hand. Komamura tightened around Ichigo pulling another moan of pleasure from Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo groaned, it took all his willpower not to cum. He felt himself grow hotter. Komamura was still hard and Ichigo kept stroking him. Ichigo's rietsu began to leak out and caress Komamura's body. The wound on Komamura's shoulder began to heal itself from Ichigo's rietsu. Komamura howled and moaned he started bucking back and meeting Ichigo's powerful thrusts.

'Fuck I'm at my limit.' Ichigo thought, feeling Komamura tighten around him. "Komamura cum for me."

Komamura arched his back and came with a howl of Ichigo's name. Ichigo gave a final thrust into Komamura's clenching heat. Ichigo came hard his seed filling Komamura's body.

Komamura collapsed spent with Ichigo on top of him. Ichigo began to pet Komamura making him growl in pleasure.

Komamura was coming down from his lust high. He could smell Ichigo's scent on him along with the scent of their mating. 'Oh no what have I done?'

"Ichigo did I do something bad?" Komamura asked unable to look at Ichigo. Ichigo continued to pet Komamura.

"No if anything I did I took advantage of your lustful state and fucked you. I could have stopped it but I didn't."

Komamura was surprised. "Then you don't mind having me as a mate."

Ichigo chuckled and kissed Komamura's head. "No, I would love to keep you as my mate." Komamura yipped with joy and flipped around and pounced on Ichigo knocking him onto his back. Komamura lapped at Ichigo's cheek.

He cuddled up to Ichigo his tail wagging happily. Ichigo smiled and held the canine man.

Komamura smiled. He was happy. Tempari was defeated and he had a strong loyal mate. "Love you Ichigo." Komamura mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Ichigo blushed and then smiled.

"Love you too Komamura." Ichigo said and the two fell into slumber.

End


End file.
